


Jukebox Ficlets

by goodmorninglovelies



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose is responsible, David learns that economy flights are not the same as private planes, Ficlets, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Humor, M/M, and the fact that men deserve beautiful things too, apartment keys, david deserves good things, david doesn't share his food, he is less than pleased, patrick reflects on heteronormativity, sibling feels, stevie should know that by now, very minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglovelies/pseuds/goodmorninglovelies
Summary: A collection of prompted drabblish ficlets. Tags updated as new ficlets are added.Chapter 1: FlowersChapter 2: FriesChapter 3: Exit RowChapter 4: StillChapter 5: KeysChapter 6: PapercutChapter 7: Finance
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 51
Kudos: 124





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts), [another_Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/gifts), [MadAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/gifts), [dameofpowellestate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameofpowellestate/gifts), [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts).



> Prompt from thingswithwings: the first time David brings Patrick flowers

The day after their one month anniversary, David strode into the store at 10:45.

“Hi David, nice of you to join me this morning. Only 45 minutes late; you’re improving!” Patrick teased.

“Okay I don’t need that sarcasm before I’ve had my coffee. Besides, I’m only late because I stopped to get you these.” He thrust the bouquet of flowers at Patrick. “Now, I meant it yesterday when I said I don’t want a monthly anniversary gift, but I suppose – just this once – we can celebrate.”

Patrick felt an ache he couldn’t quite place as he looked at the bouquet. He’d bought flowers dozens of times for Rachel. For his mom. Sent his grandmother some for her birthday every year. But he’d never received any. Never thought he would, frankly. Never thought he wanted to. But there was something especially sweet about David buying him flowers. That David wanted him to have something beautiful. That David thought he was worthy of something beautiful. He didn’t quite know what to do with all those feelings. 

He touched a petal, gently, thoughtfully, and swallowed the odd lump in his throat. “Thank you, David. They’re beautiful."


	2. Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from another_Hero: Stevie eats from David's plate

“Okay do you want to die?” David gave Stevie a steely-eyed glare as he bodily blocked her access to the French fries on his plate.

“It’s just a French fry, David. You owe me.”

“Excuse me? Owe you for what, exactly?”

“For all those car rides and extra towels and stuff like that.”

“Stevie, I let you wear the clothes I have stored in the love room. I let you steal tapenade and wine from my store. I wing man for you at the Wobbly Elm. But I am not sharing my food. Get your own damn fries.”


	3. Exit Row

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from MadAlien: Patrick and David sit in an exit row on a flight. One of them freaks out about the “potential of responsibility.”

“Did you know I haven’t flown since we came to Schitt’s Creek?” David settled into his economy cabin seat, stowed his bag, and arranged his snacks to his liking. “This isn’t quite what I’m used to, but I suppose I’ll survive.”

“Yes, David, I’m sorry we couldn’t swing private or first class,” Patrick replied drily. “You’ll have to settle for the exit row. Trust me, it could be worse.”

“Oh yes I can see that.” David looked around him at the cramped passengers piled like sardines into the cabin. 

A chipper flight attendant stopped by their seats. “Good morning, gentleman. As you are seated in an exit row I just need to confirm verbally that you are willing and able to assist me in the event of an emergency.” 

“Excuse me, what?” David looked appalled. 

“Yes, of course,” Patrick replied smoothly, placing a steadying hand on David’s knee. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but I need a verbal confirmation from both of you.” The flight attendant looked at David expectantly. 

“Um, well I’m afraid as I don’t have any medical training or emergency response skills, I’m going to have to pass, thank you so much.”

“Then I’ll need to ask you to collect your things and prepare to move to another row.”

Patrick tightened his hand on David’s thigh. “Actually, could you give us just a minute? My husband just needs to look at the airplane safety card, and then I’m sure he’ll be ready to help.”

“I’ll go ask the passengers in the other exit row, but when I return, I’m afraid I’ll need a firm answer.” The flight attendant, now decidedly less chipper, left them alone.

“You’re sure I’ll be ready to help, are you?” David glared at Patrick. “No thank you. I don’t need that potential responsibility. If there’s an emergency, I’m saving you and me. That’s it. Everyone else is on their own.”

“It’s just a formality, David,” Patrick soothed. “Nothing is going to happen, I promise you.”

“You can’t know that!”

“I’ve got a pretty good feeling. And how has this not come up before? Have you never sat in an exit row?”

“They don’t have exit rows on private planes or in first class! In the civilized world, flight attendants don’t draft unsuspecting passengers into emergency response teams!”

“Okay, okay. Well your choices are agree to help or move to a row with far less leg room. It’s up to you, but it’s a long flight, and I can’t guarantee comfortable cuddling in another row.”

David paused, pursing his lips. “Fine. But if we go down, I meant it — I’m only helping to save you.”

Patrick grinned and leaned over to kiss David on the cheek. “Thank you, baby. That’s so thoughtful. We should have added that to the marriage vows.”


	4. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from another_Hero: “Could you just hold still?”

“Ugh David, could you just hold still?” Alexis fumbled with David’s bow tie with steadily decreasing patience.

“I would if you’d stop choking me!”

“Don’t be so dramatic, David! I’m just making sure it’s straight.”

“Like a straight jacket,” David muttered. 

“What would you do without me, David? Do you want to look like Kevin Federline when he married Britney Spears?”

“Jump off a cliff, Alexis.” 

Alexis ignored the insult with an ease known only to younger sisters. “There, it’s perfect,” she said with a final pat the tie. “You’re ready to go out and meet that sweet button face.” 

David turned and looked at both of them in the mirror. Alexis was right. The tie did look perfect. He felt a somewhat surprising warmth for her spreading through his chest. 

“Thank you, Alexis. I think it’s straight now.”


	5. Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from another_Hero: “it’s for you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially inspired by [ DisgruntledPelican’s ficlet ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633565)about David using his key for the first time:

Two weeks after Patrick signed the lease for his new apartment, he moved in. David came over to “help,” which mostly consisted of directing Ted and Stevie and vetoing Patrick’s decor choices. 

Late that evening, when Ted and Stevie had left, they sat on the new couch and looked around at the apartment. Patrick had an arm around David as David leaned into him. “Are you hungry?” Patrick asked. “I could go pick up a pizza. You could stay here and continue to plan out my decor scheme.”

David made an offended noise. “You tease but you’ll thank me when we’re finished.”

“I know I will, David.” Patrick pressed a kiss to his temple. “Okay I’m off,” he said, grabbing his keys and wallet. “I should be back in half an hour or so.”

“Wait,” said David. “Don’t forget the key.” He pointed to the apartment key sitting on the coffee table.

“Oh I don’t need that one. It’s for you. I have mine here.” He raised his key ring to demonstrate. 

“For me?” David asked, in a quiet voice. It struck him suddenly that in all the relationships he’d been in, no one had ever given him a key. Definitely not the day they moved in. And definitely not with that quiet, firm certainty.

“Yes, David. I told you. I knew when I got the place that you’d be spending a lot of time here. I want you to spend a lot of time here. I want you to be comfortable here.” Patrick leaned down to give David a quick kiss. “I’ll be back soon. Text me if you need anything.”

David nodded as Patrick headed out. He picked up the key and looked at it for a moment. Smiling to himself, he took his keys from his pocket and gently threaded the brand new shiny apartment key onto his key ring.


	6. Papercut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from dameofpowellestate: David gets hurt like, in a very minor but very upsetting (to him) way.

“Ow fuck! Goddamnit shit unnnghh!” 

Patrick looked up in alarm as David cursed and starting shaking his hand furiously. 

“What’s wrong?! Are you okay?”

“Yes, fine, I just got a fucking papercut on these goddamn invoices. Fuuuuck me that hurts.”

“See, this is why I told you to use the rubber thimbles.”

“Okay really? Is that really what you think is helpful right now?” He sent Patrick a sour look. 

Patrick strode over to the counter where David was. “No, you’re right. I’m sorry. Let me see.” He took David’s hand gently and examined the cut. “That does look like it hurts. Stay here for a sec.” He disappeared behind the curtain and reappeared with a first aid kid. 

As David watched in silence, Patrick made quick work of doctoring the cut with Neosporin and a bandaid. 

Touched, David cleared his throat. “You know I think the last person to put a bandaid on me was Adelina probably 25 years ago.”

“Oh yeah? Well you can’t be too careful with papercuts.” Patrick finished with the bandaid and gave David’s arm a casual stroke as he cleaned up and put away the kit. Returning from the back, he picked up the injured hand and kissed it before giving it a gentle squeeze. “There. That should do it,” he said with a smile. 

David glowed with a mix of pleasure, gratitude and affection. “Yes, I think it will. Thank you, Patrick.”


	7. Finances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from samwhambam: Patrick takes a look at Davids financials and realizes that he actually has a healthy savings account. Turns out, David isn’t spending all his money on ebay

“What are you doing?” David asked as he settled on the sofa, leaning into Patrick. Patrick had his feet up on the coffee table, shirt sleeves rolled up and laptop perched on his lap. David spun his golden rings around and imagined coming home to this every day for the next fifty or sixty years.

“I’m looking my budget, and rethinking what we’ll need to change now that we’re combining finances. I wanted to review mine before we talked about ours together.”

“Mmm sounds thrilling,” David replied, with the half smile and teasing eyes he seemed to save just for Patrick.

“Never underestimate the thrill of wrestling numbers into submission, David.”

David quit fiddling with his rings and reached over to pet at Patrick’s shoulder. “How about we order in dinner, and then you can wrestle something else — or someone — else into submission?”

Patrick smirked and turned to look at David. “I think that can be arranged. Let me just finish looking at this and then we’ll get started on that evening agenda.” He turned back to the computer. “Hey David, do you want to go ahead and link accounts into my mint.com? It will make it easier to see what we’re both spending, so we can talk about the budget together.”

Resigning himself to the fact that his evening plans were going to have to wait until Patrick was completely finished with his budget obsession, David told him the bank and log in information. “My password’s your middle name and birth year.”

Patrick swiveled around to look at David head on. “Aww, David. How romantic.” 

“Less romantic and more that of the two of us, you’re the only one who actually has a middle name I know.”

Patrick snorted and keyed in the information, waiting for the account to load. And then his jaw dropped. “David.” He paused and cleared his throat. “David, that’s a sizable savings account.”

“Well I still had money left over from Wendy, even after factoring in the store’s start up costs. And well, the store’s been doing well. You know that.”

“Yeah, but...”

“But what?”

“I didn’t realize you were saving so much, that’s all.”

David squirmed. “I’ve been without a safety net before. I don’t intend to be there again.”

Patrick’s eyes softened. “Well you’ve got one there.” He reached over and put a warm hand at the back of David’s neck. “And you’ve got one here too.” And he leaned in to David’s smiling kiss.


End file.
